Frozen: The Alternate Ending
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: If only Elsa had looked behind her. If only she hadn't. Rated T, R


"K-kristoff?" Anna could barely whisper his name. Her lungs were beginning to freeze from the ice Elsa had placed on her heart. However, as the snowflakes and howling winds froze in time, she could clearly make him out across the fiord.

Kristoff also saw Anna, stumbling towards him. "Anna!" He nearly tripped trying to start into a fast race towards her.

_I'm so sorry, Anna, this is my fault! If I had only seen it sooner – I love you! I'm truly in love with you, and I will save you!_

Anna took each step towards Kristoff carefully.

_I'm going to make it. I'm not going to fall. Oh, Kristoff, I'm so sorry – you're my true love! _

She saw the space between them shrink on the scraped ice.

_I'm going to live._

_**Shing!**_

The sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath drew Anna's attention over to the left, where she watched in fear as Hans, armed with his weapon of choice, stepped closer and closer to Elsa, who was on the ground hiding her face.

"Elsa?"

_No! This can't be happening!_

She took another glance at Kristoff, who was slowing down. He, too, saw what Hans was about to do. Anna gave him an almost pleading, apologetic look.

_I'm sorry, Kristoff. I love you so much, but...she's my sister. _

She turned her body towards Hans.

_I love her, too._

She used the last of her strength to run over to them, Kristoff stopping to watch in shock.

_Anna, no! You'll – die!_

Sven ran up behind him, grunting at Anna to stop.

Hans ignored the sounds of running and animal noises.

_Finally, I'm going to have my own Kingdom! No one will stop me!_

Elsa held her hand against her face.

_I know you're behind me, Hans. Go ahead...I deserve it...I've lost everything now...all because of this wretched hand...the hand that hurt Anna, hurt the people, hurt the Duke...it's a curse...I'm a curse._

It was then that she heard the faint call.

"Elsa?"

_Anna? _

She turned just as Anna slid near her, reaching to stand between herself and Hans' sword.

_Anna, no, you'll - _

"Anna! Nooo!"

Spinning on her heels she threw herself into her younger sister, just as Hans changed the direction of his swing at the latter. "You first then!"

"E-elsa?!"

"Die!"

"Anna!"

_-grunting noises-_ (Anna!)

"Anna?"

_Olaf?_

_**Slash!**_

Hans felt his sword thrust into something solid, followed by a magic backlash. "Guh!" He flew back and hit the ice, where he fell unconscious quickly.

Kristoff gaped in horror.

"ANNA! ANNAAAA!"

Olaf shrieked.

"Anna, Elsa, nooo!"

Sven wailed.

Anna felt the ice creep over her as she and her sister fell to the icy floor.

"El...sa?"

The curse overtook her vision, but not before she saw her sister grimace.

"...Why..."

_Why do you look like you're hurting?_

She let out one final breath.

_I'm sorry._

The last thing she heard was the sound of cracking ice beneath her.

* * *

_...It's so cold...am I really...dead?...Why am i still thinking?...Maybe I should say goodbye to everyone, then._

_Olaf, I'm so glad I got to meet you. You were like...the living childhood I remembered sharing with Elsa. You kept me going. Thank you._

_Sven...hah, how could I ever thank you enough for saving me and Kristoff so many times? I'm...going to miss you._

_Marshmallow...thank for protecting my sister. I know you were just doing your job, and you were great at it._

_Mom...dad...you tried your hardest, and I'll never be able to repay you. I love you both so much._

_Hans...if you ever meant anything you said before betraying me, then...thanks for lifting my spirits, even if it was a false hope._

_Kristoff...I love you. You're my true love. I know I'm not worth it, and I ruined your business, but...you came back just for me. Thank you._

_Elsa...please, I need you to live your life. You're not the monster you think you are. You're my only family, and I love you the most of all..._

_wait..._

_I still love you..._

_Am I...?_

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes. She was underwater, in the deep darkness. Opening them fully, she spotted Elsa above her, knocked out as her dress' cape hugged her cheeks and her braid loosened.

_Elsa...you saved us!...Oh!_

"_**An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."**_

_He had been right – Elsa saved me! And I'm going to do the same thing for her!_

Using her legs, Anna swam up, grabbing Elsa around the waist and carrying her towards the light through the reddish water.

_The sun is blaring through the water! Could the blizzard finally be over?_

An opening in the ice was their only escape. She waded through the cold, putting everything into reaching air.

_Wait for me, Kristoff!_

"Bwah!"

Anna gulped down the fresh air, and grabbed the edge of the ice floor.

"Ha, ha...that was...close...ha, ha."

"Anna!"

Kristoff slid down beside her and helped pull her and Elsa up onto dry land. "Anna, I was so worried! I – I saw the sword swing down on you, and...and..." He tightly embraced her.

"I thought I had lost you."

Anna hugged him back. "It's okay. Elsa saved me. I'm sorry I scared you."

Sven licked her cheek with joy. "I missed you too, Sven, but everything's fine...now?"

She looked around. "The air...the blizzard and snowflakes...they're still here? Where's the sun? I thought that-"

"...Elsa?"

Anna glanced at Olaf's scared expression. "Olaf?"

Olaf didn't take his eyes off of Elsa's unconscious body, only pointing to it.

"Crimson."

"Crimson?" Anna looked down at her sister, and gasped.

"Oh my – Elsa!"

She pushed Kristoff away and held her sister in her arms. Elsa's body was limp, soaking wet and cold, colder than what it had been.

"Elsa! Elsa, please!"

Anna felt something heavy and wet drench her glove from Elsa's back, but she did her best to ignore it. "Elsa, please, don't do this...don't..."

Kristoff touched her shoulder. "Anna-"

"The water was red."

He let go.

"I thought it had been the sunlight. I was wrong." She cradled Elsa in her arms.

"The sword hadn't hit me."

Kristoff held Sven close as Anna choked back a sob.

"It hit her."

Elsa's hair fell lightly over her eyes. The bottom of her dress began to take a deep red colour, and the ice all around them sluggishly melted. Olaf sniffled.

"Elsa..."

"She...sacrificed herself for me," Anna sobbed, "after I had told her that...I knew more about true love than she did...but this whole time, it...it was her who...who knew...!"

The ice under them melted away quickly, replaced by the planks of a wooden ship. The ice all around them gave way, and as Kristoff took a look at the Kingdom, he watched the snow and ice disappear in mere seconds. The people walked outside and rejoiced at the return of summer.

"...I," Anna felt her tears stream down her face, "I knew you...you could do it..."

She burst into tears, and gripped Elsa tightly.

"Elsa! Elsa, I'm sorry!" She cried out as the Dukes from high in the Castle watched, saddened at the sight.

"We have all been fooled."

Anna brushed Elsa's bangs away from her pale face, her indigo eyeshadow contrasting her freckled skin.

"Please," she begged, "come back. I love you."

She nestled her head on her sisters, letting her tears run down Elsa's neckline.

"Don't leave me again."

Kristoff embraced her again. "Anna, I'm...I should have..."

Sven and Olaf wailed and wailed. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsaaa!"

Anna held her sister's cold hand.

"...I love you."

* * *

"..." Anna stood in front of the large stone, and rubbed her hand against its smooth surface.

"...It looks just like mom and dad's, Elsa. They would be so...proud of you."

The funeral had been a day after Hans had been taken back to his Kingdom, and the Duke of Weselton had left. Anna wore the same clothing she had to her parent's funeral, fixing it so it would fit her once again.

She stood by the graves, Kristoff and everyone else having already left to give her time alone, and admired how all three lined up beside each other. As she hid in the shadow of Elsa's, she felt a wave of memories flood back into her mind.

"...Elsa?"

"_Please, I know you're in there,_

_people are asking how I've been,_

_they say have courage, and I'm trying to,_

_but now I'm without you, I'm all alone,_

_we only had each other,_

_and even with my new found friends,_

_there's nothing left of you but stone_,"

She couldn't hold up any longer. Anna let her knees buckle under her, and she leaned against the grave as she cried.

"Did you ever...want to build...a snowman?"


End file.
